


Poison

by Toyon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Smut, Switching
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 先說這跟亂世佳人本篇或其他的車絕對、要分開看XDDD嘗試尋找關係會在腦中形成炸彈。獨立的一篇攻受定位模糊的【互攻互受/自攻自受】文，請注意CP tag以免被炸彈炸飛。故事背景是卡總沒有躁進隨便發射火箭跟猛毒對打還把自己炸爛，反而是逐步進行升空計畫，卻與暴亂互生好感情愫。！！Warning！！ Both Carlton Drake and Riot will on top in this article！！！！確定詳閱Summary以後再點喔！！





	Poison

 

自從喝下秘書送來的咖啡後，卡爾頓就一直不太對勁。

暴亂探出頭觀察宿主的情況，他們之間有個約定，只有在對方要求或有生命危險可能的情況下，才可以擅自為其進行治療或修復，除此之外都需要過問對方的意見以示尊重。

卡爾頓在這部分做得非常好，無論是再小的測試，他都會在得到暴亂的首肯後才進行；而暴亂也盡可能地在不違反這項前提的狀況下，觀察宿主的身體異狀，再一字不漏地將變化告知他，交由其自行判斷應該怎麼處理。

「體溫升高、心跳加速，還有血壓上升。」暴亂看著表情有些尷尬的宿主，像是沒察覺對方心中的想法似地，「你勃起了，卡爾頓。」

「抱歉，我也不知道為什麼會這樣。」卡爾頓將那杯被他喝到一半的咖啡推得老遠，現在的他被體內的燥熱干擾，需要倚靠萬分的專注力才能壓抑住自己的行為，按下分機讓秘書拒絕所有人的來訪，也順道取消接下來的所有行程。

然後他勉強地走到門前將辦公室鎖上，粗喘著氣來到黑色的沙發上躺下。

「我可以幫你解決這個狀態。」暴亂看了看臉色泛紅的卡爾頓，「只要你說一聲……」

「你是認真的嗎，暴亂？」卡爾頓遮住自己的眼睛，這不是個好主意，雖然除此之外他實在不知道自己該怎麼解決這個狀態，「我記得你說過，要剔除人體內的物質需要耗費相當大的能量。」

「沒錯。」暴亂凝聚出人身，坐在宿主身邊，「但是你的難受會透過共感傳過來。」

「如果你需要，我可以安排個人讓你暫時寄……」卡爾頓話還沒說完，嘴上一陣濕潤，他屏著氣移開自己遮住視線的手掌，只見自己的共生體正貼在自己面前，柔軟滑潤的物體侵入自己的口中，奪去了他的話語權。

「呼……」暴亂抽出自己的舌頭，吐出一口氣。宿主傳來的感受模糊了他們之間的感覺分界，被慾望撕扯理智的感覺牽引著他的行為，硬生生地將打算運用共生體優勢進行物質清除的想法拋諸腦後，「沒必要，已經太遲了。」

暴亂用他的食指勾住卡爾頓的領帶，輕輕地拉開，發現共生體行為的卡爾頓似乎是理解了對方的意圖，放下最後一絲早已搖搖欲墜的理智，按照自己的慾望行動。他伸出慣用手繞過暴亂的頸子，將其拉下深吻。

這樣做真的是好的嗎？卡爾頓在迷亂的意識中分神地想著，身體卻自主地動了起來，空著的另隻手捧著暴亂的臉，粗魯而強烈地肆虐暴亂那微涼的嘴唇，他鬆開摟住暴亂頸子的手，撐著自己的身體坐了起來，過高的體溫讓他渴求著暴亂冰涼的身子，不由得殷切地拉近彼此的距離，彷彿不這麼做，慾火就會將他焚毀。

在狂暴的擁吻中，卡爾頓焦躁地褪下衣物，將原本只是坐在沙發邊的暴亂壓倒，兩人的重量使得柔軟的沙發陷了下去，卡爾頓扯下自己的領帶隨手扔開，沿著暴亂身上的金屬色紋路向下親吻，不明白宿主為何這麼做的暴亂察覺了宿主稍縱即逝的想法，他不滿地用觸手迅速度纏上衣服凌亂的卡爾頓將其拉離自己一些，瞇起杏白的眼睛。

「你想做什麼？」暴亂盯著幾乎被情慾吞噬大腦的宿主，「我說我可以『幫你』排解，可不是讓你『用我』來排解。」

卡爾頓用迷濛的雙眼看著暴亂，卻沒因此讓步，他笑著吐出熱氣，略高的體溫讓他口乾舌燥，「不、暴亂。」

「是『我們』一起排解。」沙啞的聲音在寂靜的辦公室內響起，一字一句清晰地灌入暴亂的腦中——

最後的分界瓦解了。暴亂無法克制地將卡爾頓拉向自己，在他鬆開觸手的瞬間，卡爾頓狂亂地扯下自己的衣物，像是剛被解放的精悍野獸，將自己最為灼熱的那部位順著共生體模仿人類的生殖器官向下探索，挺入暴亂的體內。

微涼的觸感讓卡爾頓仰起腦袋輕顫，他緩緩地深入其中稍作停留，讓暴亂偏低的體溫掠奪自己的熱度。

而這對暴亂來說，這無異是強迫他在宿主停留的時間徹底體會卡爾頓傳來的熱度，還有些微脹大將自己撐開的侵入感。

「卡爾頓．德瑞克。」不滿受到宿主停滯對待的暴亂掐住卡爾頓的頸子，氣息輕輕拂過他的臉頰，宛如炎熱夏夜裡的一陣清涼晚風，「你要等到什麼時候？」

「等你告訴我……」卡爾頓按住暴亂的手臂，挑逗地滑至手掌，牽起他的巨大爪子，在掌心寵溺地留下一吻，「你也想要我。」

宿主分身傳來的脹痛讓暴亂難耐了起來，這不是他的感受，然而他卻必須受其擺佈？暴亂以沉默抗拒著宿主，直到刺痛的情緒反應由卡爾頓那裡傳來，意識到自己將他們之間關係誤判得多麼離譜的暴亂捧著宿主的腦袋強硬地吻上，短暫的交纏後，才附在他的耳邊輕聲道：「這就是我的回答。」

 

「哈啊、哈啊、哈啊……」卡爾頓擺動自己的腰部，體溫與情慾帶來的熱度讓他的額上滲出了薄汗，暴亂共享著卡爾頓的所有感受，隨著攀升的快感將按著宿主的爪子收緊，利爪劃破了卡爾頓的襯衫。在其即將衝頂時，暴亂低吼一聲，將宿主反過來壓倒，壞心地將其分身上的小孔堵得嚴嚴實實的。

無法紓解的卡爾頓沒能反應過來，被暴亂霸道地反壓，喘著氣掙扎，「暴亂？你做了什麼……」

「記得嗎，你說我們要『一起』排解。」暴亂抬起自己的腰部，讓液態狀的一部份從卡爾頓抽出的地方一點一點地滴下，隨重力落下的黏液讓卡爾頓在高潮峰頂備受刺激，他顫抖著手伸向下體，卻被暴亂硬生生攔住，「還有一半呢。」

暴亂仿造著卡爾頓方才對自己做的行為，將明顯脹大了一倍的陰莖抵在宿主的穴口，「深呼吸，卡爾頓——」

卡爾頓吃痛地皺起眉頭，感受到相同疼痛的暴亂將自己的黏液分出一部分，輕柔小心地替宿主潤滑，方才尚未解放的卡爾頓難受地抓著暴亂的肩膀，他用發燙的額頭靠在共生體的頸窩，「暴亂、快點，我受不了了。」

「放心。」暴亂見挺進的過程沒了疼痛感，一口氣頂入宿主的體內，「我這就來。」

一瞬間的快感讓暴亂受到衝擊，忘了繼續堵住宿主的馬眼，濁白熱液從縫隙中汩汩而出，而這樣磨蹭不乾脆的狀態讓暴亂果斷地放開了黏液，在短暫的高潮後，又重新地抽插了起來。

「暴亂、不、等等，讓我休息下。」卡爾頓發現自己的慾望沒有消減，反而像新萌出的藤蔓幼芽，悄悄地爬上他的後脊。他的拒絕被撞得破碎，碎片一點一點化成灰燼，轉為燎原的情慾火星，將他焚盡——

 

幾個小時後，由暴亂仔細消除生理疲勞的卡爾頓重新扣上自己的西裝外套，確定了外套遮去了所有襯衫破洞的地方後，才打開辦公室的門鎖，按下分機叫來秘書。

秘書彙報了方才試圖闖進辦公室的女職員，並表示對方看起來神色緊張，行為詭異，卡爾頓神色自若地讓秘書請那位職員過來，將桌上那杯早已涼透的咖啡地給對方，瞧見對方蒼白的表情，他笑著拍拍她的肩膀，讓她幫忙處理掉杯中的飲料。

隨後，卡爾頓指示秘書炒了那個下藥的女職員，並要求秘書直接在自己的辦公室內擺一台咖啡機。

「何必炒掉她？像這樣的驚喜可以多來幾次。」暴亂幸災樂禍地從領口望向強裝鎮定卻紅了耳根子的卡爾頓，從宿主那裡傳來的羞赧情緒讓他十分滿意，「下次我會記得仿造你的身體結構，讓你體會一下跟自己做愛的感覺。」

暴亂悄聲的低語讓卡爾頓瞬間紅了臉，咳了一聲便讓秘書去執行方才交代的事務。


End file.
